


Taking Flight

by DoodleGal



Series: Haikyuu Dragon au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon AU, Fluff, Injury, Kenma is a mage who doesn't like people, Kuroo is a dragon, M/M, So is Bokuto, side bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGal/pseuds/DoodleGal
Summary: "You're awake."A voice makes him flinch and he jerks his head towards the sound, the motion disturbing his wound. However, he hardly feels the pain when he lays his eyes on the owner of the voice.It's a short male human, and he's the most beautiful thing Testurou has laid his eyes on.-Tetsurou is a dragon living a peaceful life, until he is shot down by humans. Kenma, a mage, saves his life. Immediately, there's something between them...





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons!!!! I freaking love dragons and Kuroo, so this was a lot of fun to write. I'll probably be making side stories for this one too!

Living as a dragon is nice. Tetsurou has a huge, comfy cave carved into the side of a mountain to call his home. He has a fairly large collection of gold and treasures, typical for a dragon his size. There is a herd of large caribou nearby that he feeds from, and when they migrate he gets his lunch by fishing in the lake in front of his mountain. His territory is large, spanning the entire mountain range and the lake. 

Tetsurou is as big as a one-story house with his wings adding another story(he'll get bigger as he grows older). His scales are sleek and black, smooth to the touch. He has spikes atop his head with two horns curved slightly backwards. Spikes also line his spine and tail, ending at the tip. His eyes are golden and almost cat-like. He finds himself very handsome, even with all his battle scars. 

Being so high up with the mouth of his cave leading to a cliff, Tetsurou rarely experiences company. There's the occasional hawk or mountain goat that makes its way into his cave, but other than that there's nothing. Especially humans. 

The nearby village offered him treasure for peace, so he leaves them alone. Besides, he doesn't like reining terror on innocent humans. In fact, he thinks humans are interesting. 

Speaking of humans, Tetsurou can turn into one for a certain amount of time. Over the years, he's acquired magic from various sources. The end result is him being able to become human for six hours maximum, with a one day cool-down if he uses all of those hours. He only does this in emergencies. He'd rather stay a dragon. 

On days like these, all Tetsurou does is sleep. The sun is high and bright, perfect for sunbathing. His black scales absorb the heat, making him even warmer. Tetsurou stretches his wings and arms, yawning loudly. His tail dangles off the side of the cliff, swaying slightly. He's truly at ease. 

Hours of sleeping leads to a hungry dragon. Tetsurou shakes to rid himself of sleep, scanning the lake. There's a herd of caribou resting by the water's edge. Picking out which ones will be his next meal, Tetsurou licks his lips. Once decided, he spreads his wings and leaps off the cliff. He stays high, not wanting to scare the herd before he reaches them. 

Before he gets close, something catches his eye. There's a group of humans nearby, and they seem loaded. They don't look like humans from the village, so Tetsurou might steal from them after eating if they're still there. He turns his attention back to his prey, not noticing the Knights that had appeared behind the humans. 

Tetsurou flies lower, ready to dive and scoop up his lunch, when he hears a noise. It's a whooshing sound, and it's getting louder. He turns his head just in time to see a giant spear hurl towards him. He has no time to react, the tip lodging itself into a soft spot on his chest. He roars in pain, struggling to stay in the air. Tetsurou manages to get further away from the humans before he drops, plummeting straight to the ground. 

As he falls, he thinks. Thinks about the immense pain, but also about the humans who did this. Why? He hasn't made any enemies, and the village swore to never attack him. Was it dragon hunters? Knights looking for honor? The last thing on his mind before he blacks out is: _I never thought I'd die from the hands of a human_. 

~~.~~

When Tetsurou wakes up, his initial thought is that he's dead. He was impaled in the chest and fell from several hundred feet, so he should be dead. Then why can he still feel pain? His chest is stinging painfully, but it's not unbearable like it was before. He groans, growling deeply. Suddenly, he hears rustling, and his eyes shoot open. He quickly scans his surroundings. 

He's in the woods, but in a clearing. The grass underneath him is the greenest he's ever seen, with flowers blooming all around. There's a pond next to him, the water clear as crystal. Birds are singing overhead. Everything about this place says 'nature's paradise'. However, there's a man-made structure in the middle of it. It's a simple cabin, small but cozy-looking. There are vegetables growing next to it in a garden that looks well taken care of. There's a clothesline set up on the other side, towels hooked onto it blowing in the wind. There's a small potted plant on one of the windowsills containing the most beautiful flower Tetsurou has ever seen. 

Where in the world is he? 

The rustling sound he heard was apparently a deer grazing nearby. He stares at it, stomach growling. He hasn't had his lunch, and he's  
starving. However, he is in no condition to hunt. Even if it's only a short lunge at the deer. Tetsurou pouts, whining. 

"You're awake."

A voice makes him flinch and he jerks his head towards the sound, the motion disturbing his wound. However, he hardly feels the pain when he lays his eyes on the owner of the voice. 

It's a short male human, and he's the most beautiful thing Testurou has laid his eyes on. His hair is blond, black roots growing in. His eyes are almost the same gold as Tetsurou's own, but they are lighter, more kind. A single red gem hanging from a chain is hooked to his left ear. His figure is slender, and his skin looks smooth. He's wearing a cream tunic with a white cloak around his shoulders. 

Tetsurou finds him absolutely stunning. 

The human approaches Tetsurou, fear and caution absent from his eyes. How can he be so calm? Sure, Tetsurou is wounded, but he's a fearsome creature of nightmares. Shouldn't this human be frightened even a little? 

"How is your wound? The spear didn't pierce that deeply, but you still lost quite the amount of blood." The human inspects Tetsurou's chest. "Seems like my magic did its job. You're healing nicely." 

Magic? This human is a mage? 

"What is your name, human?" Tetsurou's voice booms, deep and clear. 

"Why should I tell you? A mage never gives his name to strangers, especially those that are dangerous." 

"I would like to know the name of the one who saved me. I cannot thank you properly without it." 

The human pauses, staring right into Tetsurou's eyes. "...Kenma. That is all you get." 

Tetsurou nods then dips his head. "Kenma, I sincerely thank you for saving my life. Not many humans would do what you have done. For that, I am grateful." 

Kenma shrugs. "I did what I deemed was right. I could not let such a magnificent creature suffer." 

Tetsurou's lips pull into a toothy smile. "My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Now that we are no longer strangers, tell me about yourself." 

Kenma gives him a weird look. "You are quite strange. You'll be healed enough to leave in a couple days, yet you act like you're going to stay awhile." 

Tetsurou chuckles but stops when it hurts his chest. "Maybe I want to stay awhile. This place is very nice. Also, the humans who did this could be looking for me." 

Tetsurou raises his head and looks around once more. "I sense magic in this place. I've also never come across a part of woods like this. I'm guessing we are hidden from plain sight?" 

Kenma gives a tiny, barely there smile. "Strange, yet smart." 

Kenma steps back from Tetsurou. "Are you hungry? You need food to heal faster." 

Before he can answer, Tetsurou's stomach answers for him with a loud growl. "Haaah, yeah. I was hunting when I was shot, so I'm starving." 

Kenma nods. "Since you can't move just yet, I'll hunt for you," He says and grabs a bow and a sack of arrows from his house. 

Tetsurou watches the human leave, not taking his eyes off him until he's out of sight. Once alone, the dragon sighs and rests his head on the ground. He's tired and hungry, but very comfortable. 

Tetsurou is conflicted. He wants to hurry up and return home to protect his hoard, but he also wants to stay here a little longer. Kenma is an interesting and attractive human. He doesn't seem afraid of Tetsurou, which is strange. 

 

A loud roar is heard overhead, startling Tetsurou. He looks up and sees a bulky, black and white dragon flying above him. It doesn't see Tetsurou, proving that this place is hidden with magic. Tetsurou growls. He doesn't know how far away from his cave he is, but he does know that this is still his territory. He wants to scare it off, but it probably couldn't hear him if he tried. 

He glares at the intruder, pissed that he isn't able to do anything, when suddenly it starts to fly lower. As it gets closer, Tetsurou can see that it is a male, making him even more pissed. Males are harder to deal with.

Something shiny catches his eye, and he notices a silver necklace around the dragon's neck. It ends in a golden gem, the shape similar to that of Kenma's earring. Tetsurou is surprised to see some sort of leather strapped around the dragon's chest and waist (Some dragons _do_ like to decorate themselves with treasures they find, but this seems like it was specifically made to be put on a dragon). 

What surprises Tetsurou the most, then, is the human riding on the dragon's back. It's a beautiful dark-haired male, and it has a matching necklace like the one on the dragon. 

Tetsurou stares, eyes wide, as they fly lower. The gems on both of their necks start to glow, and a rift opens in the magic dome. The dragon flies through the opening and lands with a thud. 

It's the human that notices Tetsurou first. 

"Oh? Looks like Kenma has company." 

"Huh?" The dragon looks at Tetsurou and flinches. "Woah! Akaashi, look!" 

Tetsurou keeps his guard up as he inspects the two. The dragon is only slightly smaller than himself. His scales are mostly white, with black stripes along his head and neck. He has no horns on his head, but he makes up for it with many spikes. He has small wings, but that just means more agility in the sky. His tail is thick, obviously powerful, with a row of long spikes ending it. It looks like this dragon can deal huge damage. 

The human on the other hand is the complete opposite of this dragon. He's slim, fragile-looking, and truly elegant. He's wearing a gold tunic and a white cloak that is similar to Kenma's. He looks stoic, unfazed by riding a dragon. 

Who are they? 

Tetsurou growls, his territorial instincts still there. Having another male dragon so close to him is making him on edge. 

"Leave," He says without thinking. 

The dragon tilts his head and stares at him. "Excuse me? You're the one that isn't supposed to be here! Akaashi, did you know Kenma was going to have company? Who is this guy?" 

The human, Akaashi, shakes his head. "Bokuto, calm down. Can't you see he's injured? Kenma probably took him in." 

"Oooh." Bokuto blinks. "But where _is_ Kenma? Oh god, did you eat Kenma?! Spit him out!"

"Bokuto!" Akaashi yells as Bokuto starts jumping around. "Let me off before you freak out, please." 

"Oh, yeah. Haha, right, sorry." Bokuto lowers himself to the ground, Akaashi easily slipping off his back. 

"I'm sure he didn't eat Kenma." Akaashi strokes Bokuto's snout. 

Tetsurou lays there, not knowing what to do. This whole ordeal is confusing him. So much is happening today, he doesn't know if he can process it all right now. 

"If he didn't eat Kenma, then where is he?" 

"Out hunting," Tetsurou says. These two don't look like trouble, so he'll have to trust them. "I can't do it myself, and I'm starving." 

Bokuto sniffs the air and moves closer to Tetsurou. Tetsurou immediately tenses up, his instincts freaking out over the fact that there's a strong, healthy male dragon in front of him when he himself is weak and hurt. Bokuto notices him tensing up, so he steps away. 

"That's a pretty nasty wound ya got there. How'd you get it?" 

"...humans. They shot a giant spear at me. I would have died if it wasn't for Kenma." 

"Wow, Kenma's so cool! Right, Akaashi?" Bokuto turns to the human. 

"Yes. His healing magic is far more superior than mine. I wouldn't have been able to heal a wound like that so easily." Akaashi steps forward. "May I?" 

Tetsurou hesitates before nodding. Akaashi then proceeds to touch Tetsurou's scales, running his hands down his side. His fingers feel smooth, and his touch is barely there. Tetsurou can see him counting the spikes that run along his back, making mental notes of his strengths and weaknesses. Akaashi inspects his wings, mumbling to himself. Tetsurou stretches one out, and Akaashi gives a quiet 'thanks'. After measuring his tail and claws, Akaashi steps back. 

"Thank you. Oh, how rude of us. My name is Akaashi Keiji, and this is my dragon, Bokuto Koutarou." Bokuto puffs out his chest, wings fluttering. 

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. It's nice to meet you." Finally, Tetsurou feels mostly comfortable around these two. 

Akaashi nods. "I hope Kenma comes back soon. I need to talk to him." 

As if on cue, movement catches Tetsurou's eye, and he turns to see Kenma. He's holding a handful of large rabbits and a net full of fish. He looks so frail, but apparently he's strong enough to carry those. 

"Kenma!!" Bokuto sees the human and shouts, smiling. 

"Oh. I didn't expect you guys to be here," Kenma says as he walks towards Tetsurou. He drops the dead animals in front of him. "I know rabbits are just snacks for dragons as big as you, so I got a lot of them." 

Tetsurou sniffs at the food, stomach growling. He goes for the fish first, liking them better than rabbits. 

"Aw, Akaashi, why can't you hunt for me, too?" Bokuto suggests. 

"Bokuto, you're perfectly capable of hunting for yourself." 

"But food caught by you would taste so much better!" 

Akaashi sighs. "Maybe one day." 

As Bokuto cheers, Kenma walks up to Akaashi. "I see you've gotten acquainted with Kuroo. He's been here since yesterday." 

Akaashi nods. "He's a beautiful dragon. Would make a very good mount." 

Tetsurou's tail twitches from what he just heard. Mount? Like what Bokuto is? Who are these people really? 

"Akaashi, you know I have no interest in riding dragons. I didn't save him so I could 'claim' him," Kenma replies. 

"I know, but it isn't just about riding a dragon. You get to experience a bond like no other. You wouldn't be 'claiming' him. You'd be partnering with him." 

"What's so special about riding dragons?" Tetsurou interrupts. "Wouldn't you be seen negatively?" 

Bokuto sits down next to him. "Dude, having a rider is awesome. Mine and Akaashi's bond is so strong, we can feel each other's emotions!" 

"It's true," Akaashi says. "We have a deep, magical connection between us. In the air, we are perfectly coordinated. When separated, we can feel where the other is." 

"And we're the best of friends!" Bokuto buts in, grinning happily. 

Akaashi smiles back softly. 

Tetsurou is interested now. How many other dragons gave magic? Tetsurou finishes up his last rabbit, licking his lips, before speaking. 

"I have a bit of magic in me, too." He says. 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"I thought I felt magic in you, but I wasn't sure," Kenma says and inspects Tetsurou's chest again. "That's probably why your wound is healing much faster than what my magic can do. Your magic is helping you heal." 

"If you have magic, what can you do?" Bokuto asks. 

"Well..." Tetsurou looks at Kenma. "I can't do it in this condition, since I'm injured, but I'm able to turn into a human." 

"You can do WHAT?!" Bokuto jumps back. "Dude, that's so cool! I've heard stories about dragons turning into humans, but I didn't know it was possible!" 

"That's strong magic for you to manage that." Kenma says. He runs his hands along Tetsurou's scales. "Now I can definitely feel the magic in you." 

Tetsurou tenses up at Kenma's touch. It feels so soft, so gentle. His chest heats up, and he suddenly feels like he needs to let some fire out. 

"Akaashi, can we stay here until Kuroo heals? I wanna see him turn into a human." Bokuto looks excited. 

"Bokuto, you know we can't stay for more than a day. You have a hatchling to look after." Akaashi reminds him. 

"Hatchling?" Tetsurou tilts his head. "Shouldn't your mate be looking after it?" 

"Ah, no, he's not mine. I found him abandoned as an egg and took care of him. Little Shoyou is so cute now, being such a tiny thing!" Bokuto puffs out his chest like a proud father. 

Tetsurou has never understood the greatness of raising a hatchling. He's never been interested in any females, let alone want to breed with them. Sometimes he does get lonely, but he's never wanted a mate. 

 

"Yo, Kuroo, you seem like a cool guy. Wanna be friends?" Bokuto says suddenly. 

Bokuto does seem cool, and he poses no threat at all to anything. Tetsurou feels like they could become close. 

"Hell yeah. You're the first dragon I've really talked to in years, and I enjoyed it." 

Bokuto's tail sways happily. "Yes! Akaashi, we definitely have to visit more often now that I have a friend!" 

Akaashi smiles softly. "Well of course. But right now, we need to do our business then leave. Kenma." He turns towards the mage. "Do you have what I asked for?" 

Kenma nods and heads into his house without a word. He comes back out with a glass bottle and a book in his hands. The bottle has some sort of purple liquid inside it. 

"Good luck with your studies," Kenma says as he hands Akaashi the items. 

"Thank you." 

Tetsurou watches in silence. They seem to be good friends. Akaashi has been deemed trustworthy. 

"Unfortunately, we must go now. How long will Kuroo be in your care?" Akaashi asks. 

"Until his wound heals, so probably another day or so." 

"We'll be sure to visit again. Bokuto." His dragon nods and kneels low to the ground. Akaashi waves a hand and a ladder drops from the saddle on Bokuto's back. He climbs up and sits, the ladder disappearing. 

"We'll come back soon, so don't you leave before we do!" Bokuto announces to Tetsurou, spreading his wings.

Tetsurou grins and watches Bokuto take off, his and Akaashi's matching necklaces glowing again to open the magic barrier. Once they're out of sight, Tetsurou turns his attention back on Kenma. 

"They're nice. I've never met a dragon that has a rider before." 

"Mm." Kenma makes a sound of acknowledgement then starts walking away. 

"Hey, where are you going? I want to talk to you, get to know you." Tetsurou grins. 

Kenma sighs. "I'm not much of a talker." 

"So? I don't mind, as long as I can hear your pretty voice," Tetsurou says without thinking, but doesn't regret it after seeing Kenma's still neutral face turn slightly pink. 

_He's cute_.

"If you insist..." Kenma huffs. "But there's not much to talk about me. I'm a pretty boring person." He looks away shyly.

 _He's really cute_.

"Boring? You're friends with a dragon and his rider, you're a powerful mage, and you have the guts to rescue me even though you didn't know if I was friendly or not. I say you're pretty damn cool."

Kenma's blush darkens and he lowers his head, hiding his face with his bangs. "Well..."

Tetsurou is screwed. 

Oh how badly does he want to say 'fuck it' and turn into a human even though he's still injured. That way he could touch Kenma's face, stroke his hair, hold his hand, anything. His chest is on fire, and he feels like he needs to let out real fire. He coughs, and actually does let a little fire out in the process. Not purposely of course. 

The action startles Kenma at first, but he quickly turns confused. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, fine, everything's perfect, don't worry!" Tetsurou grins sheepishly. 

Kenma looks at him weirdly, one eyebrow raised. "Whatever. Just don't burn my house down. Please." 

Tetsurou nods. He's beginning to get sleepy, it being his usual time for a nap. However, he doesn't want to sleep just yet. He still needs to know more about Kenma. 

"Tell me." Tetsurou yawns hugely. "What kind of magic do you do?" 

Kenma notices the yawn (how can't he) and rolls his eyes. "Obviously I know healing magic, as you can see." He gestures to Tetsurou's chest. "But I also know light and barrier magic." 

Tetsurou figured he knew barrier magic, considering the powerful barrier concealing them. Kenma also looks like the kind of mage that has light magic, so that's not surprising. 

"You're so powerful, Kenma. Why aren't you working for a king? With those skills, you would be paid a lot." Tetsurou rests his head against the ground. 

"I don't like interacting with people. I'd rather spend my time here, where it's quiet and only Akaashi comes by." 

"Hm. Fair enough." Tetsurou finds himself unable to keep his eyes open. He's had a long day, and needs rest to heal faster anyway. 

Kenma sees that his dragon friend has decided to sleep, so he bids his farewell and heads back to his cottage, letting Tetsurou rest. 

~~.~~

When Tetsurou wakes, he feels infinitely better. His wound is almost completely healed due to Kenma's magic and his own quick healing abilities. He opens his mouth in a huge yawn, stretching his arms and wings as he does. He's a little sore, but other than that he feels good as new. 

Tetsurou looks at his surroundings. It's barely dawn, only a few birds are awake and singing their songs. It seems like Kenma is still sleeping. God, Tetsurou really wants to see him. Since when has he become so attached? Sure, Kenma _did_ save his life, but there is something more. He feels like his soul is being pulled toward Kenma's or something. 

Maybe it's some other magic?  

Tetsurou examines his wound, seeing how it's closed and scarring. It would be fine for him to walk, even fly. If he can fly, that means he's well enough to turn into a human. Tetsurou grins. If he changes into a human right now, he'll be able to see Kenma in his house. He'll finally be able to hold Kenma's hand. 

It's decided. 

Tetsurou lets his magic flow through his body, willing it to transform. It takes a couple seconds as his limbs and body shrink, his wings disappearing into his back. Soon, his once scaly body is now pink and soft. Tetsurou stretches his new muscles, sighing deeply when his chest ached. It still hurts, but it's tolerable. 

As part of his magic, Tetsurou changed with clothes already on. However, it's not the best. His black pants are ripped and torn, and only a grey sleeveless top covers his torso. It's not much, but at least he isn't naked. 

Tetsurou breathes in and begins to walk. He hasn't been a human for a long, it takes a moment for him to remember how to walk without falling onto his face like an idiot. Once he gets the hang of it, he marches right up to Kenma's cute wooden house. The door isn't locked, probably because there's a giant magic barrier keeping everyone out and he doesn't have to worry about locking his doors. 

Grinning, Tetsurou opens the door and looks inside. It looks very homey, and suits Kenma's personality perfectly. There are potted plants everywhere he looks, all exotic and beautiful. There's a fireplace, a small kitchen, a cute little table, and many more wooden decorations. 

As Tetsurou steps inside, he can feel the amount of magic put into this place. The kitchen utensils are enchanted, the fireplace is enchanted, even the carpets are enchanted. Just how much magic does Kenma have? It's impressive. 

Tetsurou wants to wander around the house and look in every corner. He wants to know how Kenma spends his days. Does he relax in front of the fireplace reading a good book? Probably. Tetsurou shakes his head. He can think about that later, right now he needs to find Kenma's room. 

Tetsurou follows the pull of magic, being quiet in his footsteps. He'd like to see Kenma asleep. He probably looks so cute and peaceful while sleeping. Tetsurou approaches the door with the most magic pull, convinced this is Kenma's room. He slowly turns the doorknob and opens it, peeking inside-

And gets a full view of Kenma's cute, round, _naked_ butt. 

Tetsurou's nose immediately starts bleeding. Kenma senses his presence and his magic, and he turns around with a horrified look on his face. His entire face plus his ears turn bright red, and he screeches, swinging his arm as a burst of blinding light magic knocks Tetsurou backwards and slams the door shut. 

Whoops. 

He didn't expect to walk in on him getting dressed. 

Tetsurou lays there, on the floor, motionless, blood pouring from his nose. He surrenders himself to Kenma's wrath. 

_At least I'll die by the hands of an angel._

When he hears the door open, Tetsurou looks up. Kenma's standing there, fully dressed now, his face still bright red (in fury or embarrassment Tetsurou doesn't know). He glares down at Tetsurou, ready to fight. 

"Hey there, Kenma," Tetsurou says, grinning. Some blood gets into his mouth, so he reaches up to finally stop the bleeding. 

"...Kuroo?" 

"Yup! Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to walk in on you naked." Tetsurou chuckles, wiping his nose. He didn't mean to, but god, he did not regret it. 

"I see you're feeling better. Shouldn't you have waited a little longer before turning into a human, though?" Kenma says and walks past Tetsurou, heading to the kitchen. 

He seems to have let this incident slide. 

Tetsurou stands up, following him. "I guess. I just really wanted to see you. And I couldn't come in here as a dragon, so... here I am!" Tetsurou poses and flexes. "How am I? Am I handsome? Pretty impressive, right?"

Kenma simply rolls his eyes and starts to make breakfast. "Yes, you're very handsome, now leave me alone so I can cook." 

"But Kenma!" Tetsurou walks up to the blond and sets his chin on the top of his head. "I wanna be with you." 

A blinding light makes Tetsurou flinch back. "Ack!" He cries out, eyes watering and blurry. He blinks rapidly, trying to regain his vision. 

"I don't like being touched," Kenma says, beginning to fry a couple eggs. 

"Ah, sorry," Tetsurou apologizes, rubbing his eyes. 

Instead of heckling Kenma any further, Tetsurou chooses to simply watch as the mage cooks his breakfast. It's just plain bacon and eggs, but they look delicious. Tetsurou won't dare ask for some, no matter how tempting. He hasn't had human food in years, so he wonders what it'll taste like. 

Kenma finishes preparing his meal and sets it onto a plate. He brings it to his small, round table and puts it down. Before sitting, he awkwardly stares at Tetsurou. 

"...Can you not watch everything I do? It's creepy." Kenma makes a face. 

"Sorry. It's just, I've never been so close to a human that knows I'm a dragon. I want to see how you live your life." Tetsurou admits. 

Kenma sighs. "You are one strange dragon." 

After that, Kenma says no more. He eats in awkward silence, fidgeting under Tetsurou's stare. However, he does his best to ignore him. Tetsurou watches him for a bit, but decides to make it less awkward by looking around the room instead. 

Once Kenma is done, he picks up his plate around cleans it, drying it on a towel. "Well, if you are able to become a human, that means you're able to fly, right?" He says. 

"Yes, most likely." 

"Then you'll be free to go. I'll tell Bokuto that you've returned to your home, but he might come searching for you." Kenma tidies up as he speaks. 

Tetsurou stops him. "What? I don't want to leave just yet. I like you, Kenma. Can't I stay here forever?" 

Kenma sighs. "Kuroo, there's no room for you here. You need to go back to your hoard." 

"But Kenma..." Tetsurou's eyes get really big. He starts to beg. "I've been alone almost all my life. Now that I've finally found someone to call a friend, they want to get rid of me. Please, Kenma." 

Kenma flinches, but only slightly. His cheeks turn pink, and he looks away, bashful. "Well... I suppose..." He sighs once more. "How about I give you a charm that'll allow you to come and go through the barrier as you please? You live in your own place, but you can come and visit whenever." 

Tetsurou's eyes light up, a huge grin on his face. "Deal." 

Kenma ends up giving him a red jewl earring. Tetsurou pokes it through his ear and looks into a mirror, admiring it. It looks really good on him. He stares for a bit longer before realizing something. This is a matching earring of the one on Kenma. 

Tetsurou feels his face heat up. He thinks of Bokuto and Akaashi, who have matching jewl necklaces. Tetsurou smiles, touching the jewl. Does this mean what he thinks it means? 

"Kenma!" Tetsurou calls out, bounding over to the smaller male. "I want to show you my hoard," he says with a smile. 

Kenma blinks up at him. "You... really?" 

"Mhm!" Tetsurou nods eagerly. "I'll fly you there. You'll get to see my hoard, something nobody but me has seen, and you'll get a chance at flying! So what do you say?" 

If a dragon offers you the chance to see their hoard it means they trust and like you enough. A dragon's hoard is their most precious possession. They guard it with their life and are very protective of it. Very few humans can say they've seen a hoard with the dragon's consent. 

"I..." Kenma hesitates. "I guess we can fly. But I'd prefer if we went on foot." 

"Well, that's not possible since my home is a cave on the side of a cliff." 

Kenma sighs. "Great. I'm honored you'd be willing to show me your hoard, so I will go with you. Just... don't drop me." 

Tetsurou nods. Kenma packs for the trip, bringing his bow along with some fruit as a snack. The satchel he carries with him holds a few potions incase of an emergency. He's all set to go. 

Tetsurou lets Kenma watch as he changes back into a dragon. Kenma is thoroughly fascinated, not even blinking as Tetsurou's body stretches and hardens, wings growing from his back. Tetsurou stretches once he's back as a dragon. It feels good to be back as his normal self. 

"Alright. I think the best way is for you to climb on my head and hold onto my horns like handles," Tetsurou suggests. 

Kenma nods, but hesitates when Tetsurou lowers his head to the ground. He takes a deep breath before carefully making his way onto Tetsurou's snout, climbing his way onto his head. Tetsurou can barely feel anything with how light Kenma is. 

Once Kenma is situated on the top of his head, holding onto his horns, Tetsurou slowly stands up. Kenma lets out a quiet gasp as he wobbles, his grip tightening. 

"Tell me when you're ready. I'll be extra careful, I promise," Tetsurou assures the human on his head. 

Kenma nods and shifts positions, getting more comfortable. He'd rather not impale himself on Tetsurou's spikes. After taking a deep breath, Kenma gives him the okay to go. Tetsurou smiles as he spreads his wings. He's very excited about this. He's getting to show Kenma the wonders of flying. 

Tetsurou gives Kenma a little warning before he leaps, taking flight. He can feel the human grip onto him tightly. Tetsurou flies higher and higher until he gets to the barrier. His earring (which had grew with his transformation) and Kenma's start to glow, and the barrier opens up a rift for them to pass through. Tetsurou exits the magic field, it closing up as they make it out. 

Tetsurou looks back and sees nothing. Nothing but trees. The magic has indeed hidden the clearing from an outsider's view. He's impressed. 

"Alright, Kitten, hold on," Tetsurou advises. 

"Kitten?" Tetsurou can practically feel Kenma's blushing face without seeing it. 

Taking to the sky, Tetsurou keeps low. If he goes too high, the thin air will make it hard for Kenma to breathe. He wants this experience to be unforgettable, wants Kenma to have the best time of his life. 

However, he doesn't go slow by any means. 

Tetsurou is racing through the sky, loving the feeling of wind on his face again. He feels Kenma cling to him with his life, but he doesn't tell him to slow down. Tetsurou can feel that the human is enjoying himself. 

He flies around for a bit, simply letting Kenma enjoy the ride. He doesn't dare make any loops or sharp turns, even though he wants to. He doesn't want Kenma to fall off. After the fun is over, Tetsurou starts heading towards his home. He doesn't know exactly where he is, but it doesn't matter. The pull of magic from his home and hoard show him where to go. 

The crystal clear lake comes into view, and Tetsurou looks around. It seems like the humans who shot him down before are gone. So, he dives down towards the water, pulling up the second before he hit it. Kenma yelps, but Tetsurou doesn't smell fear on him. He chuckles and leans slightly, dragging the tip of his wing in the water. Suddenly, he whips his tail down and splashes a ton of water and even fish into the air. The liquid rains down on them both, and Tetsurou opens his mouth wide to gather any fallen fish. 

A quick flight snack is always delicious. 

Tetsurou hears Kenma chuckle, and his chest warms up. He's making Kenma happy, making him laugh and smile. Tetsurou wants to keep this human. 

As he flies higher away from the water, Tetsurou catches a whiff of something bad and his good mood is immediately gone. They're near his cave now, and he can smell that there's another dragon nearby. It doesn't smell like Bokuto, so Tetsurou growls. 

"Stay low," he tells Kenma, flying towards his home. 

As he gets closer, the smell gets stronger. It's fresh. In fact, it's so fresh that Tetsurou won't be surprised if the dragon is here right now. Tetsurou lands at the entrance to his cave and confirms his suspicions. 

There's a dragon in his cave. 

It's big, about the size of Tetsurou, and a bright crimson in color. Its wings are spiked, as well as its head and back. It notices Tetsurou and growls. 

Tetsurou growls back louder. "This is my home, my territory. You are trespassing." 

The dragon gets up from its sitting position. It's a male, but he doesn't smell mature. Hopefully he's just a young, stupid male that can be easily scared off. 

"Really? Because when I came in here, it was abandoned," the dragon snarls back, puffing up his chest. 

So he's looking for a fight, huh? He'll give him a fight. 

"Kenma, get off," Tetsurou whispers. 

"Oh? What's this? A human? And riding you, no less! Maybe I'll have him as a snack after I kill you." The dragon huffs, thumping his tail on the ground. 

He's about to attack, so Tetsurou has to shake Kenma off of him. The human falls, but uses magic to break his fall so he's uninjured. The red dragon leaps at him, but Tetsurou headbutts him away. 

The red dragon roars, the sound deafening in the confined stone walls. Tetsurou snaps at the intruder's neck, backing him out of the cave. They both take to the sky, now having more room to fight. Kenma rushes to the entrance and watches, eyes wide and horrified. 

Tetsurou roars and puffs up his spikes, making himself look more threatening. The red dragon snarls and tackles Tetsurou. They wrestle in the air, snapping at each other's necks and clawing at whatever they can reach. Neither of them want to use up their fire since it takes some time to get it back, so they simply fight with teeth and claws. 

Tetsurou whips his tail at the other dragons legs, the force bending them back. The red dragon roars in pain, but his legs aren't broken. It takes more than that to break a dragon's bones. The red dragon retaliates by scratching Tetsurou's snout. It burns, but it won't scar. Tetsurou needs to end this quick. 

Pushing the other dragon away, Tetsurou rears back and slams his head into his chest. He hears a loud, pained screech as his spikes pierce the dragon's shoulder. Tetsurou pulls back and roars the loudest he can, showing all of his teeth. He flaps his massive wings to disrupt the other's balance, the red dragon wobbling. 

Finally, the intruder gives up. He lets out a pathetic, defeated roar and retreats, flying away and out of sight. Tetsurou gives one last roar for good measure, warning him and others nearby to not mess with him. After determining the dragon was gone for good, Tetsurou returns to his cave. He lands gracefully, Kenma immediately running up to him. 

"Kenma, are you okay?" "Kuroo, are you okay?" 

The speak at the same time. Before Tetsurou can speak again, Kenma beats him to it.

"You're hurt," he says, looking over the many scratches on Tetsurou's body. 

"I'm fine, they're not deep enough to worry. What about you? I'm sorry that happened and I'm sorry I shook you off of me." Tetsurou examines Kenma for any injuries. 

"I'm fine," Kenma assures him. "I've never seen two dragons fight before." He changes the subject. 

"Not many people can say they have." Tetsurou smiles, his adrenaline gone and his happy mood back. 

"Now that that's over... can I see your hoard?" Kenma seems excited about this.

"Ah, right. Hopefully that bastard didn't touch anything," Tetsurou says and makes his way to the back of the cave. 

It's dark back there, but even though he can see perfectly, Kenma can't. He's about to light a fire when suddenly the place is illuminated in a soft white glow. Right, Kenma has light magic. 

Tetsurou approaches his hoard and turns around, puffing out his chest. He's proud of his collection. There's piles upon piles of gold, silver, interesting trinkets, and jewls of all kinds. At first he had collected gold, but after discovering the wonderful artifacts humans can make, he started collecting those. Now he has things from decorative pottery to woven quilts to small statues. He even has a pile of books he likes to read in his spare time. 

"Wow..." Kenma says, walking closer. "This is a lot. I thought dragons only hoarded gold, silver, and jewls?" 

"Nope. We hoard whatever catches our eye. For me, it's human-made things." 

Tetsurou carefully picks up a certain item with his claws. It's a wooden statue of a cat, the feline in a sitting position with its tail curled neatly around its paws. 

"This is one of my favorites. I've seen mountain cats, but never any this small. I'd love to hold one." Tetsurou lets Kenma inspect it. 

The human runs his fingers over the smooth birch wood. It's in fairly good condition, obviously well taken care of. 

"Ah, you can go ahead and take anything you like. I'm feeling generous now, but I might change my mind." Tetsurou grins, teasing. 

"Are you sure?" Kenma looks flustered, honored that Tetsurou would offer him something from his hoard. 

Tetsurou isn't sure if Kenma knows what this means. If a dragon shares its hoard with another, it's practically a proposal. A dragon's hoard is the most important thing to it. They're very protective of it, so giving some of it up to another is very special. 

Even though Kenma is a human, Tetsurou wants that kind of relationship with him. 

It'll be better off if Kenma doesn't know that he's practically proposing to him, though. He doesn't want to scare him away. 

"Go ahead," Tetsurou tells him, his chest warm. 

"Well, if you insist..." 

Kenma searches around in the pile. The whole thing is too big for him to look through everything, so he has to settle for a small portion to choose from. Tetsurou watches Kenma as he carefully moves things, his touch delicate. He stops and picks something up. It's as small bronze statue of a dragon that looks a lot like Tetsurou. 

"Is this you?" Kenma asks. 

"Ah, that. That was part of a peace offering from the nearby village. When I first moved in here, they gave that and bigger statues to me as a show of respect. They're quite nice and don't try to kill me, so I leave them alone." 

"Is it... alright if I have this?" 

Tetsurou can feel himself becoming flustered. Out of all the jewls, gold, and other valuables, Kenma chose a statue of him to take. That must mean something, right? Does Kenma like Tetsurou as much as Tetsurou likes him? 

"Of course! I'm honored you'd pick the statue of me to keep." Tetsurou grins. 

Kenma's cheeks turn pink and he lowers his head in embarrassment. "Well... it's very cute," he says, but Tetsurou can tell he means more than just that. 

However, he doesn't push him to talk about his feelings. 

"Would you like to read a couple of my books while you're here?" Tetsurou asks the human. "I need some breakfast so I'll be gone for a second. Is that alright with you?" 

Kenma nods and turns his attention to the massive book pile. "That will be fine. As long as no other dragons come in and eat me, that is." 

Tetsurou laughs, the sound booming in the cave. "That won't happen. I'm sure every dragon in a 200 mile radius knows not to come near here after I sent that other one packing. Don't worry, Kitten." 

Before Kenma can say anything about the nickname, Tetsurou leaves. He stands at the entrance of his cave for a minute, seeking out a potential meal. He's in the mood for fish. 

Tetsurou jumps off the cliff, spreading his wings to catch himself in a glide. He then flies above the lake, looking for an area with the most fish. Once he finds it, he flies straight up. 

This part is always fun.

Tetsurou turns down and divebombs into the water. The resulting splash is huge, bigger than the one his tail made earlier, and it sends up way more fish. Tetsurou collects most of them in his mouth as they fall, gobbling them up. He licks his lips, satisfied with amount of food in his belly. 

Instead of getting out of the water, Tetsurou decides to give himself a little bath. His wound is completely healed, the painful stinging gone. What would have taken him a week to heal was done in a couple days with the help of Kenma's magic. He's really amazing. 

Once done with his bath, Tetsurou walks out of the water. He shakes himself off and spreads his wings, letting the wind dry them. Once that is done, he takes flight, heading back to his cave. 

He lands with a thud, folding his wings. He can see Kenma's light shining from the back of the cave. Tetsurou smiles and starts to transform. His home looks much bigger now that he's human. He feels so tiny. 

Tetsurou makes his way to the back of the cave. Even as a human, he can still see perfectly in the dark. Although, he doesn't really need it since Kenma's light is shining so bright. Speaking of Kenma, the blond is sitting on a flat rock, reading a fairly large, old book. It's about the history of magic. 

"Hey," Tetsurou announces himself. 

It seems that Kenma was so indulged in his book that he didn't even hear Tetsurou land, change, or approach him, because as soon as he hears Tetsurou's voice, he jumps. His light even flickers as calms down from the initial shock. Tetsurou chuckles. He's too cute. 

"Kuroo. How was breakfast?" Kenma asks and returns to reading the book. 

"Delicious. Also had a bath." Tetsurou sits down next to Kenma. 

He's about to ask him a question when his stomach turns painfully. Tetsurou groans and curls up. He's never turned into a human right after eating, so that's probably the problem. 

"Are you okay?" Kenma looks worried. 

"Yeah. Apparently I shouldn't become human after eating a meal. Give me a second."

Tetsurou doesn't want to be a dragon right now. He wants to snuggle with Kenma. Unfortunately, his body is screaming at him to change. Tetsurou backs up and transforms, his stomach settling down almost immediately. He sighs in relief. He definitely won't be doing that again. 

Tetsurou still wants to be close to Kenma, so he positions himself behind the human and wraps his body around him. Kenma is now leaning against Tetsurou's scaly body. Kenma looks up at him. 

"Don't mind me. I usually nap after eating. I hope you don't mind," Tetsurou tells him and yawns. 

"No, it's fine. I don't have anything to do today, so I can stay here for awhile I guess." Kenma shrugs and turns back to his book. 

Tetsurou smiles. He rests his head against his arms, getting comfortable. He lets some fire brew in his chest, warming himself and Kenma up. Caves are cold, you know. 

Tetsurou attempts to stay awake for as long as possible. He watches Kenma's face, the glowing light making him look stunning. Not that he isn't already stunning. As Tetsurou watches Kenma's expressions change as he reads an interesting or confusing bit, Tetsurou realizes something. 

He's in love. 

It's only been a day since he's known this human, but he can't deny the strong feelings he's experiencing. He can't explain it. It feels like he's being brought towards Kenma by an unseen force. Whether it be magic or something else entirely, Tetsurou doesn't know. All he knows is that he wants to spend the rest of Kenma's life with him. Tetsurou will live much much longer than Kenma; he realizes that. It saddens him knowing he won't be with Kenma forever. 

Maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to give Kenma some of his life force. 

Tetsurou has heard of dragons sharing their life force with their mates. At the cost of halving your own life, your mate's life will be extended. Would Tetsurou be able to do that with Kenma? Would it even work? He hopes so. Now that he has Kenma, Tetsurou never wants to be alone again. Maybe they could bond as rider and dragon like Akaashi and Bokuto? They'd have a strong bond and would get so much closer. But Kenma said he wasn't interested in taking a mount. Maybe he's changed his mind after riding Tetsurou? 

Tetsurou will ask him later. All this thinking is making him sleepy. 

~~.~~

When Tetsurou wakes up, it's hours later. The first thing he does is look at Kenma. The human is sleeping, resting his body against Tetsurou's warm one. There's a small pile of books next to him, meaning he was reading a whole lot. God, he looks so cute when he's asleep. His face is so peaceful, so soft, so cute. Tetsurou warms up at the feeling of fondness from watching Kenma. He doesn't even realize he's purring until Kenma stirs. 

"Sorry," he says, but can't stop purring. Once he starts, he's unable to stop for awhile. 

"Are you... purring?" Kenma looks sleepy, and it's absolutely adorable.

It makes Tetsurou purr even more. 

"Maybe." 

"I didn't know dragons could purr." 

"Only some can." 

Kenma rubs his eyes then stands up, stretching. He creates another light, the one before having gone out when he fell asleep. 

"Would you like to go home, now?" Tetsurou asks him, although in actuality he wants to keep Kenma here forever. 

"That would probably be good. I have plants to attend to." 

Tetsurou nods and stands up, his turn to stretch. "Alright, I'm good to go. Do you have everything?" 

Kenma nods. "I would like to take some of these books, but I don't have room." 

"Next time, bring something bigger." Tetsurou smiles. He's still purring. 

As Kenma climbs onto his nose then head, Tetsurou can tell that he's being careful. The fight earlier left him with scratches on his snout. Kenma saw this and avoided touching them. Tetsurou's purrs get louder as he's filled with a feeling of love. 

He's far too deep to escape. 

"Kuroo, please attempt to keep your purring to a minimum while I'm moving. I don't want to fall," Kenma warns him. 

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." 

"Any specific reason?" 

"Yeah, you." 

Tetsurou hears Kenma squeak. "Don't... say things like that." 

Tetsurou snickers. Once Kenma is comfortably seated on his head, Tetsurou begins to move. He peeks out of the cave entrance and looks for any danger. Not seeing any, Tetsurou gives a warning to Kenma before taking flight, soaring into the sky. Tetsurou, with his amazing sense of direction, can easily find his way back to Kenma's. 

The ride back isn't as eventful as the ride there. However, Tetsurou does feel Kenma holding onto him even closer than before, but it's not from fear. His purring continues through the entire flight, but Kenma doesn't seem to mind. In fact, Tetsurou thinks he likes it. 

Once the familiar part of woods comes into view, Tetsurou flies lower. He can't remember exactly where the barrier starts, so he goes slowly. Eventually, their earrings start to glow and the barrier is opened, Tetsurou easily slipping through. He lands in the same spot he woke up in just yesterday. It can be his own little place now. 

Tetsurou lowers his head and Kenma slides off. He looks back at Tetsurou and gives him a smile. Not a small smile, but a real, bright smile. 

It's the first time Tetsurou has seen it, and it makes his heart beat like crazy. 

"I want you to be my rider," he suddenly blurts out. 

Kenma's eyes widen. "Your rider?" 

"Yes." Tetsurou nods. "I want a bond like Bokuto's and Akaashi's. I want to fly with you every single day. You are the best thing that has happened to me in years. Please consider." 

Tetsurou can see Kenma's expressions change as he thinks. Tetsurou waits patiently for his answer, nervous. He doesn't mind if Kenma chooses not to be his rider as long as he can still be with him. 

"Akaashi has told me before that riding a dragon and bonding with it is something very special. I was never interested, though. I thought it would be too dangerous, too scary to be enjoyable," Kenma says. 

Tetsurou frowns. 

"But... now that I have experienced riding a dragon, I think I could get used to it." Kenma smiles softly to himself. "Though I don't think I'd be willing to be a rider to anyone but you." 

Tetsurou literally vibrates in excitement. He gives Kenma the biggest, toothiest grin he can manage. He's never been so happy before. 

"You're the best, Kenma. Thank you," he nudges Kenma's body with his snout, giving him a dragon kiss. 

Kenma smiles softly. "I'll have to contact Akaashi and ask for advice. You'll also need a saddle and harness like Bokuto does. I'll send word to Akaashi." 

-  
Kenma ends up sending a carrier dove, the bird flying off to find Akaashi. Tetsurou finds it extraordinary that an animal like that could possibly find a specific person. There are tiny messenger dragons that deliver important news to other dragons, but that's way different. 

"How long will it take to deliver it?" Tetsurou asks Kenma as they sit in Kenma's living room. Tetsurou had changed so he could hang out with Kenma, even if it was only for a few hours. 

"Maybe a day or so. They said they would visit again soon, but I'd rather Akaashi be prepared when he comes." 

Tetsurou nods and scoots closer to Kenma. He's close enough to feel his body heat, but Kenma isn't moving away. Tetsurou smiles and leans his head against Kenma's shoulder. 

"Kuroo..." 

"Yes, Kitten?" 

"What are you doing?" 

Tetsurou chuckles. "Relaxing. You're warm and comfy." 

Tetsurou decides to test their boundaries and snuggles up to Kenma. The blond sighs, but doesn't move. 

"Don't fall asleep. I don't want you turning back into a dragon while on top of me and in my house." 

Tetsurou laughs. "Don't worry. I wouldn't be so careless and crush you. You're my rider now, and my friend. I'm going to protect you with my life." 

Tetsurou can feel Kenma heat up in embarrassment. They don't say anything more, simply enjoying the sounds of nature and the breeze from the open window. Tetsurou can definitely get used to this. He can't wait for them to form a bond between rider and dragon. 

Tetsurou already feels as though they've bonded. Tetsurou will give up his life to save Kenma, and Kenma will do anything to save Tetsurou. They are perfect for one another. Tetsurou loves this human, and he hopes to one day be loved back. 

Kenma belongs to him, and he belongs to Kenma. Nothing in this world is going to separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
